Devil Beside You
by xoSaffiRe
Summary: She first met him on Christmas, staining the snow with someone else's blood. GaaHina.


**Warning**; this is a GaaHina fanfic. If you don't like the pairing, don't read it.

The title is shamelessly stolen from a Taiwanese drama I watched a few months ago. I highly recommend it to those of you who haven't seen it. Very cute and funny. x33

Well, happy reading!

**NOTE;** There's some Japananese usage, because I find Hinata saying "father" and "mother" somewhat...awkward.

_Otousan - Father_

_Okasan - Mother_

And just the common suffixes like -_niisan, -san, -chan, etc._

**Disclaimer**:

NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto

---

**Devil Beside You**

**CHAPTER 1 : White Snow, Red Blood**

It was the 24th of December. Also known as Christmas.

It was a time where laughter and joy could be shared among families and friends. A time where people spend time together with their sweethearts. A time where children write letters to Santa Clause and expect a present by the next morning. It was a time to celebrate beneath the Christmas tree and exchange presents.

But for Hinata, it was not any of the above. Ever since nine years ago, her father, Hyuuga Hiashi, had decided to stop celebrating Christmas. On this special day, the Hyuuga mansion would be filled with nothing but silence and sorrow.

"We're here, Hinata-sama." She snapped out of her thoughts and came back to the present. The boy beside her stepped out of the car and made his way to the opposite side, opening the door for his younger cousin.

"T-thank you, Neji-niisan." She smiled gratefully as she stepped out. A cold breeze passed by and she quickly hugged herself, lips slightly trembling. "It's c-cold." She commented. Neji's coat was promptly thrown upon her shoulders.

"I'm not cold." His voice rose before hers could. She knew it was useless to argue against him, so she decided to stay quiet and looked into the identical pair of white eyes before her, giving him a smile as her thank-you. "Let's go, Hinata-sama."

She nodded and the two began to move accross the white field, leaving a trail of footprints behind. There were several tombstones along the way, but both knew exactly which one they were looking for. At last, they reached the center of the Hyuuga cemetery. The tombstone was just as plain-looking as the other ones in the field. The only difference was the flowers surrounding it.

"O-otousan was h-here this morning." She commented while her eyes rest upon the white lilies. Then she kneeled down along with her cousin, and greeted with a gentle voice. "H-hello Okasan. I brought you some white l-lilies too."

---

"Okasan! I want that!"

Hinata turned to her left and spotted a young girl, about five years of age, tugging on her mother's sleeve while pointing at a teddy bear displayed in the store window. An excited smile was on her face as she looked up with big, pleading eyes. "Please?"

The woman smiled as she gave her daughter a few pats on the head. "Alright. Let's go get it." And they walked into the store hand-in-hand, with the little girl cheering along the way.

Hinata's lips curved upward. _I wonder if Okasan ever did that with me._

Hinata never really cried when she thought of her mother, simply because of the fact that she had no memories of her. Her mother passed away when she was five. Everything that happened before her death was forgotten. Neji had told her several stories of her mother when she was still alive. Through him, she discovered that her mother was a very kind and caring person. _A lot like you, _he once commented. But whenever Hinata approached the subject of her death, he'd only shake his head and change the topic.

She let out a heavy sigh as she continued her stroll along the sidewalk. She felt something cold touching the tip of her nose and looked up. It was beginning to snow again, but the sky had gotten darker. She searched her coat pocket for her cell phone to look at the time, but was unable to find it. She suddenly remembered leaving it inside of Neji's car.

She looked around. There were fewer people now, so it must've been late. Neji was probably searching for her. As she looked around for a phone booth, her ears caught a muffled scream coming from the other side of the street, inside a dark place behind the dumpster. Her mind told her to ignore it, but her legs were running by itself toward the source of the voice.

_I should just ignore it and run away. _

Although, her curiosity was getting the better of her. The short-haired girl carefully peeked from behind the dumpster and spotted two boys fighting in the snow. It was an intense fight; kicks and punches were being blown everywhere. They were equally matched, so the fight went on for a while. She was terrified, but fascinated at the same time. Finally, one of the two fell to the ground and out of her view; she was unable to see who he was. The other one was quite a distance away, and under the darkness, she could not see anything other than his bright red hair and dirty clothes.

As he continued sending kicks to the boy on the ground, the snow began to stain with blood. The sight made her sick to the stomach, just like it always had. But for some odd reason, her eyes were glued to the scene, and she found herself unable to look elsewhere.

_This is horrible. This is _really_ horrible. _Her mind panicked as her hands covered over her mouth, preventing herself from screaming out loud. She found her heart beating faster by each passing second, and frightened tears were threatening to fall from the edge of her eyes. Finally, the kicking came to a stop. So did the soft whimpers coming from the other boy's lips.

_I should run away. Now! _

Hinata got onto her legs, turned around and attempted to run away. But to her horror, she slipped on the snow and landed on her bottom. A small "ouch" escaped her lips. It took a few seconds to regain her senses, and once she opened her eyes again, she found a pair of shoes before her.

_Oh no..._

Her eyes slowly traveled upward as her heartbeat increased rapidly. She could see the many blood stains on his clothes, and it only made her stomach condition worse. Finally, their eyes met. She had no time to study him, no time to scream, no time to think, no time to run away. Her hands unconciously grasped her stomach, and she decided to let it all out.

She vomited all over his shoes. Then she fainted back into the darkness. The last thing on her mind was...

_I'm_ _dead._

-**End of Chapter 1-**

So, what do you think? I know my writing needs major improvement, so feel free to leave constructive criticisms. Thank you for reading, and please review.


End file.
